The POWER of Love
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Got this idea from: My LOVE of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Samurai, and the fact nobody does Love Stories with Rangers from different generations. Tommy (Mighty Morphin White) and Emily (Samurai Yellow) Also Jason/Trini (Original Mighty Morphin Red and Yellow. Enjoy! ;-)


**The POWER of Love**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So I've got Good News if anyone wants it! I found an available 1994 Saba the Talking Tiger Saber and an available XL adult White Ranger suit on eBay! Both seemed to be auctioned. (Will tell my bids to whoever reviews this story and suggests ideas for "Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)")**

 **Out of ALL the Varieties and Generations of Power Rangers, I know and Love Mighty Morphin and Samurai the Best and the Most! So while it might say it's a 'Power Rangers Story', in a few ways this one is actually a Crossover. To All you Tommy/Kimberly buffs out there, I'm sorry, but this is MY Story, so it works by MY Laws and MY Rules. Don't like? Don't read. Fact: Take the time you feel you would've, 'Wasted" on reading this, and use that time to write your own Tommy/Kimberly Love story. Might throw a Jason/Trini love story in as well.**

 **Still looking for the Mega Bloks Power Rangers Samurai Mike the Green Forest, and Mia the Pink Sky Ranger minifigures. Trouble is: I found out, via YouTube, they made a "20th Anniversary" Mighty Morphin set with the "Original Six" Rangers: Red, Blue, Black, Green, Pink and Yellow. But I need a, 'Mega Bloks Mighty Morphin White Ranger', if one even exists. Then I'd have: The Mega Bloks version of my little couple, and perhaps some inspiration to do a sort of Mega Bloks version of this very Fun-Fiction I'm writing right here, Right NOW! ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)**

 **Disclaimer: Mighty Morphin and Samurai Power Rangers belong to Saban and Ban Dai, not me.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To Mooduck and Mara Caine: Read and LOVED, 'The Skycrawler'! But upon reading that, I find out that: You both wrote pretty much the SAME Story! But the Good News is: That story gave me inspiration to do this cute little number of mine. So consider my writing of this sweet little piece as reward for doing such great jobs.**

 **Who here thinks Mighty Morphin White, (Tommy), and Samurai Yellow, (Emily), would make a cute couple, or would be great parents to a little baby? Well I DO! And I'm going to test you, my beloved Readers and Followers, to see who agrees with me. (Follow, Favorite, and Review if you Agree!)**

 **Also: Depending how many Reviews and what those reviews say about it, this story might become more than just a simple little oneshot.**

He lay in bed, on his back, eyes closed. The sun was starting to show through the window.

Tommy Oliver stirred slightly as the sunlight hit his face. Then he rolled onto his side and gazed at the girl sleeping beside him.

Emily, the 'Master of Earth' Samurai generation Yellow Power Ranger.

He smiled as he took in her beautiful, sleeping form; The blonde hair, (which he gently stroked his hand through, careful not to wake her,) the young face, the gentle warm smile that graced said face as she slept...

Feeling it was too much to take for too long, despite it being a Good thing that one would normally Never be able to get, "Enough", of, he quietly slipped out of bed and made for the private bathroom attached to their bedroom, and took a warm steamy shower.

Emily woke to the sound of a shower running. She figured Tommy must be in there now.

"Darn you Tiger boy," she said.

Nine months pregnant, "Fit to burst" as they said any day now, and she lost her chance to shower first as she had slept a few simple moments too long.

She gently placed her hand on her abdomen.

"It's all right baby. Mommy just needs help to get up."

She took the blankets off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. But as she tried to stand, she lost her balance and had to grab the headboard for support.

"Tommy! Help!" she cried.

In a time of only a few moments, moments that seemed too short for something like that, Tommy was standing there in his white robe.

"What's going on baby?"

"I need help getting to the shower," Emily answered, still staring down the floor. So Tommy grabbed her yellow robe, gently helped her to the bathroom, and she took her shower after he finished. He'd left the water running for her to save time.

After they got cleaned up, Tommy and Emily were having breakfast in the kitchen.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Tommy asked Emily.

"Just trying to relax and keep calm about the baby," Emily replied, not lying. "You?"

"Well, I've got a class to teach at my Dojo later," he said, smiling. Of course, he'd taken a bite of his omelet, so there were pieces of eggs hanging down his bottom lip. Emily giggled and pointed. Tommy took a few moments before he realized what she meant. Then he smiled to himself and gently cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

After breakfast, Tommy got his bag while Emily sat on the sofa.

"Call if anything happens," he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I called my friend Mike to come over," said Emily. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah, that's cool." Then Tommy waved and went out the door.

"Oh, Tommy," said Mike as the door opened and the two saw each other. Tommy shook Mike's hand.

"Yo Mike. Come to see Emily through today?"

"Sure thing," Mike replied. Then after a quick "See ya later", Tommy went on his way.

 **About four hours later...**

"Emily! You've been in there fifteen minutes," Mike called through the bathroom door. "Is something wrong?"

Then he saw water leaking under the door.

"Don't tell me..." Mike didn't bother finishing his sentence and opened the door, which waw unlocked for which he thanked the Forest Spirit.

He found Emily leaning against the sink.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he set her arm over his shoulder.

"Call... Tommy. I think... I think..." Emily huffed.

"The baby on the way?" Mike asked in a gentle and concerned tone of voice. She nodded.

 **At the Dojo:**

Tommy had just gotten out of the shower, having finished yet another class with the children. Jason appeared behind him.

"Yo Tommy, what's shakin' bro?" he asked. Tommy turned and shook his hand.

"How about our hands for starters?" Tommy said smiling. Jason laughed and patted his shoulder at that.

"So what's up? What's going on with Emily?" Jason asked when he'd calmed down enough to quit laughing.

"Man I don't know. I think she might give any-"

He was cut off when his Smartwatch went off. Since the defeat of Rita and Zedd, they'd had no need of their powers or wrist communicators. The Smartwatch, Billy had informed them, was a device they could wear like their wrist communicators, but worked the same as many of the new phones the companies sold these days.

Jason got close and listened as Tommy pressed the button.

"Hello?" Tommy asked. Mike's image appeared on the screen.

"Tommy?" Mike asked. Then as he saw the other face he said: "Jason?" When Jason nodded Mike continued: "I think Emily went into labor!"

"Aw man!" Jason made a gesture like he was hitting the table with his fist.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked as she came up and grabbed Jason gently.

"Emily's having the baby," Tommy said. Trini gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

 **Angel Grove Hospital:**

They made their way to the front desk and told them who was there for what. Then a nurse came over to Emily, changed her into a hospital gown, and helped her into a wheelchair.

"Tommy..." Emily said, eyes glistening with tears. Tommy kissed her cheek.

"I'll be here, Beautiful," he reassured her before they took her into the Delivery Room.

While they waited, Trini sat in a chair, working on a Crossword Puzzle in a magazine. Tommy stood beside the door, wishing he had a bag or something to punch to relieve the stress. And Jason was pacing back and forth, staring at his arms crossed over his chest.

Then the door opened and the nurse came out.

"She's resting well and the baby's fine. You can come in and see them now."

"I was thinking I'd rather fight the Slippery Shark again," Jason said as they went in.

Emily looked up and smiled when she saw who was there.

"Tommy," she said as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

Tommy, Jason, and Trini gazed at the baby in the white blanket Emily was cradling. A gorgeous baby girl lay there. She had Tommy's forehead, chin, and nose, with Emily's cheeks, eyes, and mouth.

"Congrats man," Jason said, patting Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy turned and wrapped his other arm around Jason, turning it into a hug.

"She's beautiful," Trini said, eyes watering and warm gentle smile in place.

"What about a name?" Emily asked. Tommy smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"How about Natalie?" Trini asked, smiling. Jason lightly slapped her on the back affectionately. Emily on the other hand, smiled.

"Natalie Emily Oliver," she said.

Then little Natalie began to cry. The others got nervous as they didn't see her smile and gurgle at the name Emily had given her.

"What's the deal? I though that was a cool name." Jason said.

"She's just hungry," said the nurse, patting Jason's shoulder. Mike, Trini and Tommy each sighed in relief.

"Well, how about this," Tommy asked, turning to Jason and staring at him purposefully. "How about we make you and Trini her Godparents?"

Jason stood there for a moment, uncertaiin of what to say. Trini looked distant. Then she looked over she shoulder at Emily, who smiled as though saying: 'Please do it for the baby.'

"Sure thing bro," Jason said, then took Tommy and gave him another huge brotherly hug.

The nurse came over holding up a camera.

"Commemorative picture?"

The group gathered together; Emily holding Natalie, Trini on one side of her, Tommy on the other, and Jason and Mike kneeling on either side of the bed. All were smiling.

"Are we friends?" asked the nurse.

"No way," Jason said. A short pause followed his words. Then they all cheered: "We're Family!"

The nurse giggled and snapped the picture.

 **End Notes: Cuteness, Hilarity, and just plain Fun! Read, Rate, and Review with ideas for this story. And please read and suggest ideas for my other stories.**

 **Just a reminder: You have my permission to rewrite this piece to your heart's content, just as long as:**

 **1) Nothing that takes the rating over K or K+**

 **2) If you MUST go above that, T ONLY.**

 **3) ONLY Boy/Girl pairings PLEASE! I don't want you getting your Fan-Fiction account suspended just because you did an inappropriate relationship.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
